Alven
The protagonist of the story, a 19-year old young man, Federal mercenary. He grew up on Era Island with People of Earth, he can get along with those non-human races naturally. For some reason, he left Era and became a mercenary of Federal. His mission is to search ruins. He's seen by coworkers as full of justice and motivation, and a kind-hearted man. Skills Basic Stats Gaining Method * Character Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Human Second Only to God * Title Attribute: Increase attack of fire type characters in the party by 30%. Story of Resonance Son of Stars Alven spent his childhood with Shena, Kuzunoha and Shiki-Oni. Growing up on Era Island, a place only inhabited by the people of earth, made Alven unprejudiced about different races. Shena's teachings and Shiki-Oni's training made Alven good at swordsmanship and combat techniques... The only thing he was unable to learn was Kuzunoha's magic. Growing Up Since he was young, Alven learned his sword skills from Shena. However, Shena only taught him the basics of sword fighting and never taught him any special techniques... This made Alven a little unhappy. After skipping his sword fighting lesson and getting into a fight with children from the neighboring village, he returned home in an even worse mood. Shena was waiting at home, and gave him a telling off. Alven practiced sword fighting with Shena for a long time, but it was always just practicing the basics. Alven wanted Shena to teach him some more advanced techniques but Shena refused, saying that his "foundation wasn't solid enough." This threw Alven into a sulk. The next day Alven didnt practice. He wandered the streets aimlessly and ran into a group of kids in the next village over. This group of kids saw that Alven was a human and thought it'd be funny to pull a prank on him. Alven angrily told them to stay away from him. But there were many of them and only one of him, so they made fun of Alven. Alven couldn't hold back his anger and started fighting with them. Seeing Alven returning home covered in bruises, Shena could guess what had happened. She called Alven over to her and told him to explain what today's skipping lesson and getting into fights was all about. Alven grumbled, saying "If I could use a sword properly, they wouldn't have been a match for me... I also wouldn't have been hurt." This made Shena furrow her brow: "You still hurt those other kids even without being able to use a sword. If you learned how to use a sword what would have happened, would you have killed them?" Shena paused for a second and sighed: "This is why I haven't taught you any techniques. Sword techniques are deadly, if you're not careful you'll injure those around you." Shena's lesson made Alven realize the errors of his way. He was still a little reluctant but he couldn't think of anything to say in return, he just remained silent. After seeing that Alven's attitude had improved, Shena promised Alven: "If you're able to make friends with those kids then I'll teach you sword techniques." This promise puzzled Alven, he wasn't able to understand the meaning of it. But Alven was unable to decline Shena's condition. A few days later, Shena was worried that Alven would get into another fight, and followed him out the door. She initially saw Alven from afar with those kids, and it looked as though they were trading punches. But when she looked more closely, Shena smiled with joy——their boisterousness was clearly from friends playing with one another. From then on, Shena started to teach Alven real sword techniques, and Alven always remembered Shena's teachings——using his sword to protect his friends and family. Hot-Blooded Youth Alven was too young to register as a mercenary, so he lived as a vagabond. Fortunately, Sharuru took him into the White Pear & Polar Bear. Alven promised to repay Sharuru, but she never took his promise seriously... until the day she got into trouble and was saved by Alven. It was after this that she realized Alven had meant what he said all along. After Shena passed away, Alven travelled to Federal on his own. He was planning to become a mercenary but was told by the Mercenary Guild that he was too young to register. Alven gradually used up all his money and ended up drifting on the streets... Luckily he encountered a girl named Sharuru. Sharuru was a waitress at the pub "The White Pear & Polar Bear", she saw that Alven didn't have a home to return to and suggested that he worked at her pub. Alven was extremely grateful: "If you ever have any problems in the future, I'll do whatever I can to help you." But Sharuru didn't take his words for real: "Ok, that's for another time. What's important right now is getting you fed..." Thus Alven started working at the pub, bussing and washing dishes. The wage may not have been great, but it put food on his table and a roof over his head. Alven was extremely satisfied. One morning, when Alven came to the pub to help, he found that it was closed. After asking the pub owner, he found out that Sharuru had not come back from her purchasing task. Alven realized that something wasn't right and set off in search of Sharuru straight away. Not long after, he found a caravan of wagons that was being attacked by brigands, Sharuru was among them. Seeing that Sharuru was in trouble, Alven charged straight at the Brigands. He used the techniques that Shena had taught him to rapidly cut down most of the enemies, destroying their morale. After thoroughly dealing with the brigands, Alven sighed a sigh of relief and walked up to Sharuru: "Don't worry, you're safe now." Sharuru came round from her shock and remembered the promise that Alven had made. After remembering this she realized that Alven meant what he had said, and actually managed to stay true to his words. Sharuru was deeply grateful to Alven, so she used her connections at the Mercenary Guild to allow them to make an exception for Alven and register him as a mercenary. This allowed Alven to both help out at the pub and start working as a mercenary. He used his actions to prove his abilities. Alven an exceptional person who was both earnest and responsible, gained the Mercenary Guild's highest approval. Category:Characters